


Crushes and Love

by Crazycrash



Series: Yellow Zircon’s Life [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Trans Jasper (Steven Universe), Trans Ruby (Steven Universe), Trans Yellow Zircon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycrash/pseuds/Crazycrash
Summary: Love affects people and sometimes they can either be a good or embarrassing way. This is why crushes exist.
Relationships: Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe), Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Yellow Zircon’s Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869241
Kudos: 5





	1. Noticing Her

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Zircon - Belle  
> Yellow Zircon - Yelena  
> Yellow Pearl - Yelp
> 
> Still sophomores in high school

Yelena started gym class like any other day. Her cousin Yelp and her friends were sitting on the bleachers will except Yelena. She was laying like if she was sleeping but she just wanted to lay down. She looked around and noticed another group of girls giggling about something. Yelena would sometimes noticed them pointing at her friends but never had the gut to ask them out. Some people called them the blue group cause of their hair. Yelena didn’t know that students could do that but whatever. She knew very few of the girls from that group such as Lapis lazuli. Lapis was a quiet girl who knew science very well and could sometimes get angry if someone bothered or annoyed her. Yelena never actually talked to her. But Yelena noticed her giggle toward her friend Jasper.

”Hey Spinel you see this” Yelena asked.

Spinel was confused to what Yelena was talking about.

”The way Lapis is looking at Jasper” Yelena said.

”Oh yeah, I thought it was only me, do you know what this means” Spinel asked.

Yelena shook her head.

”Love is in the air my friend” Spinel said.

”Gross” Yelena said.

Yelena got off from the bleacher and took her phone out. She then sat back down again and paid attention to the screen. Yelena owned a YouTube channel since eighth grade. Her whole channel was basically yelling and getting scared which got people to follow her. It got better when Yelena voiced a character known as Bonnie the bunny or rabbit and other characters in comic dubs. In total she had 200k subscribers. She did all the edits and it was a hobby for her. Yelena got off of YouTube and turned off her phone.

”Boy today is boring” Yelp added.

”It’s always boring since we don’t do anything in this class” Jasper said.

“But today is different, the elementary kids are here today” Ruby then said.

Yelena didn’t know why but every year second and first graders came to the high school to find out what classes and how cool school was. Yelena thought the little kids watched high school musical or something like that to be interested in. What she didn’t expect was a group of little kids standing in a corner of the gym. None of the students seemed to look at them but Yelena thought they were crying.

”Uh guys do you see those kids right there” Yelena said to her group.

Her friends looked at her eyes when she pointed her head towards the blue group where the little kids stood there. The group looked surprised.

”How the hell did they get there” Jasper said.

Yelena stood up and took out another bag from her backpack. Yelena had 12 mini red balls and she kept this a secret but she knew how to juggle.

”Jasper come with me” Yelena said.

Jasper was confused but followed her anyways. Both girls walked towards the kids and Lapis was confused and so were the other girls as well. As they got closer Yelena was right, the kids were crying. They also seemed very scared.

”Hey there, what are you doing over there” Yelena said in a friendly voice.

A little boy walked towards her and Yelena was a bit tall so she lowered on a knee. The boy also appeared crying.

”We lost our teacher and were scared” the boy said as far tears were rolling down his cheek.

”Hey hey, it’s okay you can come with me and we’ll find your teacher” Yelena said.

The boy was still scared and stood there.

”Jasper hand me the bag” Yelena said.

Jasper then came behind her with the bag and she opened it up. Two red balls appeared and the boy was still crying. Yelena stood up and moved where the light was hitting her, she noticed the blue group and her friends were looking at her. Yelena then started to throw the balls up high and then she caught them and threw them again but this time catching each by one hand.

”Throw me another one” Yelena said.

Jasper took out another red ball and threw it high to Yelena. Yelena caught it and it moved as well in the air. One by one Yelena caught the balls and the group of little kids stopped crying and paid fascination towards the thrown balls in the air. Yelena had six balls in the air and moved slightly her head to see the gym looking at her. After what seemed 5 minutes of doing this a voice was heard.

”CHILDREN THERE YOU ARE” a teacher yelled.

The voice scared the crap out of Yelena and the balls fell on the ground. One, hit Yelena’s head while another hit her nose. Yelena rubbed where the ball hit her nose and saw a young woman. She then looked at the kids who were smiling and some were laughing at Yelena. Yelena smiled and the teacher thanked her. After the kids waved goodbye Yelena went to pick up the red balls on the ground.

”I didn’t know you juggled” Spinel said.

”Well there’s more than you know” Yelena then said.

As she picked up 4 of the balls a hand reached out to her holding the last two red balls. Yelena looked and her body stopped. A girl who had a moon shaped hair dyed in blue smiled at her. Yelena smiled and grabbed the remaining two before putting them in her bag.

”That was sweet of what you did” the girl smiled.

”I’m Belle by the way” Belle said.

”Well I’m Yelena” Yelena then said.

The bell than ranged and people were getting off the bleachers and heading towards their other classes.

”I’ll see you soon Yelena” Belle said as she left.

”Yeah same” Yelena managed to say back.

As Belle and her group left Yelena stood their frozen. Her heart beatEd fast and she felt nervous. What was this feeling she was having. Belle’s eyes were very beautiful and Yelena could just look at them all day but she didn’t know what was happening. Topaz tapped her shoulder.

”Are you okay Yelena” Topaz asked.

”Um yeah I just had this feeling that came out of nowhere” Yelena said.

”Such as” Topaz said.

”That Belle girl, when I saw her my heart was beating fast and I felt my face getting hot, I couldn’t say anything like my throat wasn’t working” Yelena said.

Spinel appeared behind Topaz with stars in her eyes. Yelena knew something was up.

”What is it Spinel” Yelena said.

”My friend, you have a CRUSH” Spinel screeched.

”What no I don’t” Yelena blushed.

”Those feelings are normal, you have your first crush” Spinel said.

Yelena looked at Topaz who had a smile and Jasper had a smirk face. Yelena’s face was warm and she didn’t know what to do.

”Look, if you want to get to know her, become her friend first” Spinel said.

”I don’t think that’s a good idea” Jasper then said.

”She is part of the blue group, some of those girls are sassy like the Aqua girl” Jasper said.

”Or that Holly girl” Topaz then said.

”But that Sapphire girl looks cute tho” Ruby then said.

Jasper lightly punched Ruby’s arm. Jasper was right, some of those members were a bit sassy or even mean sometimes.

”What should I do then if I can’t just walk to her” Yelena asked.

”Impress her” Jasper then said.

“Great” Yelena said.

The second bell runged and everyone started to run to their classes. Yelena and her friends said goodbye and went to their classes.

_Hours Later_

Yelena finally made it to her house and she went to her room. She laid on her bed and let out a loud sigh. She looked at her foxy plushie.

”Why is this happening to me” Yelena said.

Yelena was tired and felt her eyes getting heavy. Darkness took over her and she was sleeping. Her mother Yasmin came to her room looking at her asleep, she grabbed a blanket and covered her daughter. She then left the room and closed the door.


	2. Accident

It had been two months since the incident and her friends who were mostly Spinel and Topaz kept asking her about it with Belle. Yelena was tired of hearing this crap and just thought of a plan to ask her for friendship instead of doing the dumb towards herself. As she was thinking of a plan her cousin Yelp came beside her.

”What are you thinking Yel” Yelp said as that was her little nickname.

”Nanya” Yelena said.

Yelp was confused to what she said, “What?”

”None your business” Yelena said.

That gave a face to Yelena as she ignored her slightly older cousin. She had the plan to ask Belle about their friendship. As she got the plan all together she stood up only to get seated down by again Yelp.

”Is this about the blue haired girl from that group, do you like her” Yelp asked.

Yelena couldn’t answer and her cousin grabbed her cheeks to look at her.

”Your gonna have to tell me” Yelp said.

”I’m not a baby Yelp I know what I’m doing” Yelena said as she got out of her cousin’s grasp.

Yelena hoped what she was doing was right and her heart started to pound as she saw Belle with her blue group. Lapis looked at her and so did Belle. Yelena then stopped and cleared her throat.

”Um Belle can I talk to you in private” Yelena asked.

Belle was confused but stood up anyways. Yelena was happy and she started to lead the way when a voice called out Belle’s name. Both looked at the person and Belle had a frown.

”What do you want Kevin, I told you don’t talk to me again, it’s over” Belle said.

”But babe I still love you” Kevin said.

As he said that Yelena’s heart broke. She didn’t know Belle was with someone and all her hope was lost. She looked at Kevin and noticed his clothing. She could already tell he had money just like her mother did. Belle and Kevin still kept talking.

”You cheated on me and that’s it, once a cheater always a cheater” Belle said as she walked away.

Belle didn’t make it that far when a hand grabbed her wrist. She was brought back and Kevin’s face was covered in anger.

”You will not walk away from me” Kevin said.

“Says who” Belle then said.

”You and I belong to each other” Kevin said.

Belle tried to get away before Kevin could kiss her but he was too strong. Yelena’s face lit up with anger and she ran towards the two. Using her strength she pulled Belle closer to her which managed to get Belle off Kevin’s grip. Belle looked at Yelena’s golden eyes and felt a spark in her heart. Both got off of each other and Kevin growled.

”Who the hell are you” Kevin barked.

”I’m Belle’s friend and I’m not letting guys like you treat her like this” Yelena said.

Kevin walked towards them. Yelena made Belle go behind her and she took out her fists as a sign to go away. Kevin laughed at that.

”Pathetic” Kevin said before trying to grab Belle.

Yelena heard Belle squeak and Yelena punched Kevin in the stomach. Kevin let a groan before backing away.

”I’m warning you, stay away” Yelena said.

Kevin growled and raised a knuckle towards Yelena. It hit her nose and Yelena backed away causing Belle to move back quickly. She felt blood dripping down her shirt but kept her pose. Kevin got closer and Yelena tackled him down. She managed to get on top of him and punched him repeatedly. Kevin kicked her stomach and she fell down. Pain gripped her and she tried to get away but she was pushed down and slapped in the face. Then a punch again to her face but Yelena covered it with her arms. Surprised, Yelena managed to hit Kevin in the balls making him yell in pain and Yelena scurrying to get on her legs. She failed and fell again and she felt someone kick her stomach again. She could feel her nose bleeding getting worse and when she thought it was over she heard someone yelling. With whatever strength Yelena had, she saw her cousin Yelp kicking him in the balls again but this time when Kevin lowered himself Yelp kicked his face and he was on the ground unconscious.

”Yelena are you okay” Yelp screamed.

Yelena couldn’t hear anything and soon her eyes were closing. The only thing she heard was someone saying the ambulance. 

_Beep Beep Beep_

Yelena slowly was being woken up by the lightness of the room as she was in the hospital bed. She glanced at the ceiling and tried to sit up. It caused a bit of pain and Yelena hissed. She was still wearing her bloody shirt and noticed her nose was bandaged up. She touched it and felt the pain. She was positive that she had broken her nose and it would take a while to heal. What she didn’t notice was Belle sitting on one of the chairs. She saw her just when they made contact. Belle had a surprised face that turned to a smile as she walked towards her. Yelena let a little smile as well.

”I’m so sorry what Kevin did to you” Belle started.

”Don’t apologize, it was him who started all of this” Yelena assured her.

”Well this might sound dumb but what was it that you wanted to ask me” Belle said.

The real plan was to ask Belle to a school dance and to see what her answer was but that never happened. That was why Yelena didn’t say it to her cousin. She could sometimes be overprotective.

“I wanted to ask you out at the school dance” Yelena said.

Belle was shocked and had a blush on her face.

”Really” Belle only said.

Yelena nodded and Belle thought for a second. Belle’s heart began to beat at the thought of what would happen and soon after a minute she responded.

”I would love to” Belle said.

A nurse appeared and she asked if Belle could leave in order to get Yelena checked up. Belle shook her head and said a goodbye and thank you towards Yelena. After 5 minutes of explaining what happened Yelena’s mother appeared. After a life lesson about this, Yelena was grounded for a whole week without any technology except for the TV.   
After a couple more hours Yelena and her mother left the hospital, it was already dark and when they arrived home, Yelena went to her room and laid on her bed. She grabbed her favorite FNAF plushie and slept with it. It was her favorite because her father bought it for her before he died so Yelena always had it on her side.

”I did it Bonnie” Yelena said as sleepiness got the best of her.

She was still holding the purple bunny as she drift off.


	3. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sophomore Yelena
> 
> Bella - Blue Pearl  
> Peeps - Pink Pearl

The day of the school dance was approaching and Yelena had everything ready. She had to spend two days looking at clothing but found herself a golden suit that was suitable for women. After another day full of standing due to students putting up decorations Yelena stood on her phone playing a game.

”Get off that game bro” Ruby said.

”No” Yelena said as she kept playing and paying attention to the screen.

Since Yelena’s mother was quite wealthy and donated to the PTA, Yelena was only suspended from school for 2 days since the fight that happened with Kevin. Yelena heard he dropped out and switched to a different school.

”High score” Yelena whispered to herself.

Someone tapped her shoulder and Yelena turned around to meet the person who was Lapis lazuli. Yelena was surprised that Lapis from the blue group was there talking to her. 

”Um hi” Lapis said.

”Well hello Lapis, why can I do for you” Yelena asked.

”Well I wanted to ask you something that involves Jasper” Lapis said.

”Sure what is it” Yelena asked.

”Do you know if she’s going to the dance with someone” Lapis said.

”Actually she’s not going with anyone except for her cousin Ame” Yelena said.

”Oh so she hasn’t found a date” Lapis said.

”Yeah, she hasn’t found anyone to ask” Yelena said.

Yelena saw a smile appear on Lapis’s face as she thanked her and walked away. Yelena was confused but continued on her game that she had to restart. Her game was distracted once again when Spinel came walking towards her. She noticed Spinel blushing red as her face was covered in kisses and she walked as if she was drunk. Spinel almost fell but Yelena caught her just in time to see her full face.

”Cheese and crackers Freddy Fazbear what happened to you” Yelena said.

”I uh asked Peeps to go with me to the dance and I uh kissed her and she kissed me back, one led to the other and we went inside the janitor’s closet” Spinel said.

”Did you guys do it” Yelena exclaimed.

”What no, I might be 17 but I wouldn’t do that” Spinel said.

”Oh thank the stars” Yelena said.

Spinel laughed at that which made Yelena punch lightly her arm. Jasper than came running towards them.

”Guys Lapis asked me out to the dance” Jasper said.

Yelena and Spinel congratulated her and they talked about what they were going to do tonight.

_”Have a nice night Yelena” Yasmin said._

_”I will mother” Yelena said._

_She then rushed to Spinel’s stepdad’s van and went inside to see Spinel, Jasper, and Steven waiting for her in their suits. The van started and they headed towards the high school._

Yelena was amazed at the gym with the disco ball and students were already dancing. Jasper and Spinel went to find their dates and Yelena was with Steven. Soon Topaz arrived in her dress and Ruby was wearing as well a suit. Everybody was with someone. It appeared that Ruby did ask that Sapphire girl and both were holding each other’s hands while smiling. Topaz was with that Aqua girl as well from the blue group. Steven was dancing with Connie on the dance floor. Jasper was talking to Lapis and Spinel was making that Peeps girl laugh. Yelp and Yelena were the only ones without someone until someone tapped Yelena’s shoulder. She turned around and her heart stopped, Belle was in a blue dress that stopped by her knees. It suited her blue hair and Yelena couldn’t stop staring.

”You look amazing” Yelena blushed.

”Thank you, you look stunning” Belle said as she blushed as well.

Both took each other’s hands and they went to dance for a couple of hours before having a punch break. Yelena saw a corner of the gym that Jasper was kissing Lapis and it looked like Lapis was enjoying it cause she had quite the grip on Jasper’s mane. Yelena looked away and saw a booth where they took pictures. She would go there later to take a picture with Belle.

”Alright everybody it’s the final song for tonight, grab your partner and dance” Sourcream said.

The music started and couples started to appear. Spinel and Peeps were dancing slowly and so was Ruby and Sapphire. Yelena saw her cousin Yelp with a girl by the name of Bella. All her friends were dancing and she walked toward Belle.

”Would you like to dance with me one more time” Yelena asked.

Belle nodded and Yelena led her to the middle of the gym. Belle had her arm on Yelena’s shoulder and Yelena had both her hands on Belle’s hips. They danced slowly and paid attention to the beats of the music. Belle smiled and made contact with Yelena. Both eyes locked and their heads came closer. Both closed their eyes and felt their lips together. After standing like that for a couple of seconds, both removed from each other.

”Sorry” Yelena said.

”It’s okay, I quite enjoyed it” Belle said.

Yelena was surprised and couldn’t get the red from her face. Belle touched her cheek and made her look at her.

”In honesty, I like you too” Belle said.

Belle hugged her and Yelena wrapped her arms around Belle’s hips and they both stopped only listening to the music fading away as it was wrapping up. As the music finished, Yelena heard cheering.

”Yas I called it” Spinel yelled.

Yelena hid her face on Belle’s shoulder as she still heard Spinel rambling about it. Belle let a little laugh and touched Yelena’s hair. She removed herself from Yelena and both holded hands while heading towards the group.

”Oh that was so sweet” Topaz said.

”Quite impressive little cousin” Yelp said.

Yelena had a weak smile and luckily it was over when Ruby pointed at the photo booth.

”Guys let’s take a picture” Ruby said.

Everyone agreed and after a couple of minutes of waiting it was their turn. Ruby and Sapphire went first, then Topaz with Aqua, and then Yelena with Belle. It was then random. Spinel and Jasper then appeared and they also took pictures with their dates. The first random picture was Belle and her group friends saying out loud blue group. The other picture was Yelena’s group saying FNAF out loud with Yelena in the middle of the photo. Two more photos were taken that showed the following:

Jasper, Topaz, and Ruby smiling with their dates Lapis, Aquamarine, and Sapphire.

The other was Spinel, Yelp, and Yelena holding seriously their dates by the hips while as well showing bright smiles. Their suits and dresses looking beautiful.

The pictures turned out beautiful and Yelena made sure the picture with Belle was to be put in a picture frame when she got back home. After the party started to get more off everybody left making it more spacious. Belle said a goodbye with a final kiss to Yelena and left. Yelena headed toward Spinel’s stepdad’s van and encountered this amazing night. When she returned back home she told her mother that it was amazing before going to her room. As Yelena closed her door she punched the air and jumped.

”Yes yes yes” Yelena exclaimed with a smile.

After 20 minutes of carefully putting the picture in a frame she finally got to bed. Yelena’s corgi puppy which she named Pumpkin came to her side and laid with her after for some reason she knew how to push open doors and climb.

”Best night ever” Yelena said before drifting off.

“Good night Pumpkin” Yelena whispers.

Pumpkin let a little bark until she as well fell asleep.

Time skip 

_6 years had past and Yelena still had the photo in her room besides the other picture during middle school on her desk._

  
  



End file.
